Network interface controllers (NICs) implement the OSI layer 1 (physical layer) and OSI layer 2 (data link layer standards), thus providing physical access to a networking medium and a low-level addressing system using media access control (MAC) addresses, in order to allow computer systems to communicate over wired or wireless networks.